I Miss You
by Castaway girl
Summary: Eli is the bad boy of Degrassi High. All the girls want to get with him and all of the guys look up to him. Clare used to be known as the saint of the school with a slutty older sister who made many mistakes, but made one huge mistake that affected many people's lives. What will happen when Clare doesn't play Eli's game, but he plays hers?T for now. May change to M later ;)
1. Chapter 1

"I Miss You" based off of the Blink-182 song

Summary: Eli is the bad boy of Degrassi High. All the girls want to get with him and all of the guys look up to him. Clare used to be known as the saint of the school with a slutty older sister who made many mistakes, but made on huge mistake that affected many people's lives. What will happen when Clare doesn't play Eli's game, but he plays hers?  
"I miss the old Clare Edwards, but she will never return, not now, not ever."(The "theme" of this story.)

Clare's P.O.V -

"Hey sis. Ready to start your nerdy English class today while I have to find a new partner in our "dumb" English class?" I rolled my eyes at my new step-brother/ex-boyfriend. He's such an idiot.

"You will be fine, Jake. Just flirt with some of the nerdy girls who will do all the work." *RING* I nodded at Jake while I closed my locker to walk to my new English class.

They finally put me in Advanced English…..a few years ago I would've been practically skipping down the halls in my nerdy classes, white button up shirt, and plaid skirt, but now I could care less. Times have changed. I now wear jeans, a black band t-shirt, colored contacts to hide my blue eyes that used to be so pure and loving, and dark makeup.

As I walked in, everyone was on their phone texting or making out with each other. I rolled my eyes and sat down in an empty seat.

It seemed like hours before the bell rang to start class as Ms. Dawes walked in and told everyone to take their seats.

"Alright class. Let me introduce a new student to this class before we get started. Class, please welcome Ms. Clare Edwa-"

"Dude, shutu-" I heard the obnoxious voice of Eli Goldsworthy say to Adam.

I never had a problem with Adam. In fact I considered him one of my good friends. It was Eli that I wasn't very fond of. He always thought he could get any girl he wanted. I've seen him with tons of the girls around this school. He tells them they are amazing and would look good under him and next thing you know he's sucking her face off. It's disgusting. I would rather die than be one of those girls.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. Mr. Torres. It's nice of you to join us. Now as I was saying….Please welcome Clare to our team." Ms. Dawes said looking at me while everyone just stared off into space.

After Ms. Dawes said Project coming up I blanked out. I would be able to figure it out later. I tried to at least look like I was actually interested in what she was saying until I felt the piercing Green eyes staring me down.

I looked back and stared right back at him expecting him to look away, but it just made him look me in the eyes until Ms. Dawes called both of our names.

"And our first group of partners will be Eli and Clare. All of these pairings will stay the same for the rest of the year. No ifs, ands, or buts."

WHAT? Eli Goldsworthy is my partner? Great!

He walked to sit right behind me when we had the last 20 minutes of class to talk with our partners about our project.

"So Edwards…you look quite amazing today."

Oh No. He's not using that line on me.

I was about to say something back to him, but I wasn't in the mood to fight with this dumbass….so I just stayed quiet and began reading over our assignment. We had to get to know our partner inside and out. THEN we had to pick a song that fits both of us.

So I have to get to know Eli Goldsworthy and he has to get to know me? Well….I'm going to fail this class already.

Eli's P.O.V –

Did she just ignore me? No girl has ever ignored Eli Goldsworthy before. Clare really has changed. I remember the girl who used to wear those horrific school uniforms with the white button ups and short plaid skirts that only Clare Edwards could pull off.

So I have always had a liking towards Clare. However I have changed a lot from my freshman year and so has she. Her mesmerizing Blue eyes are now covered with a dark brown contact, she doesn't wear glasses anymore, and now her style is similar to mine. Black skinny jeans, A black V-Neck with the Nirvana band logo on it and a thin black jacket zipped up half way leaving her breast hanging out of her V-neck a bit. It was kind of hard for me to not stare at those beautifully rounded babes. Although what turned me on more than the fact that I could see her cleavage was the fact that they weren't out in a slutty way….more in a way to be slightly sexy but teasing at the same time.

Clare has never been one of the bimbos I hook up with on a regular daily basis. My attraction for her was out of this world. It's as if she has me on a collar…anything she wants or needs I would give up in a heartbeat. I would put all of her needs in front of my own. I've never felt this way before. What is this girl doing to me?

While I was still thinking of the amazing girl sitting right in front of me I was snapped out of my thoughts when she said "So my place or yours?" A little kinky. I like it. It's surprising to me that those words would come out of her mouth.

"Well somebody is a little vixen. I mean I know I'm sexy, but Clare we could just go to the back of my ca – "

"Shut it Goldsworthy. I'm talking about my place or yours for this project. And we will NEVER under any circumstance have any type of relationship outside of this class.

Did she just tell me that I have no chance with her? Well that kind of hurt. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it.

"Fine. Ummm let's just go to the Dot. I mean it's much better than my room and errrr I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your own home. So I'll meet you by your locker after school." I said as I ran out of the class. See Goldsworthy. You just fuck the girls and then blow them off. You never even think you have a chance with them. Kapeesh?

Alright. So I admit this isn't my best work…..but I kind of have an idea of where I want to go with this story. I have the basic outline of what will happen. So review and tell me what you think. If I don't get more than 5 reviews …I'm deleting the story and starting with something new. Until Next time

5 Reviews – Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Thank you guys for the reviews. My email was blowing up. I re-read the last chapter and found a bunch of errors, so let's hope this one is better. PS. Who is excited for the new episode of Degrassi tomorrow? **

Clare's P.O.V -

Throughout the rest of my day I couldn't help but think of Eli's temper tantrum at the end of class. Who does he think he is? He can't just tell me his favorite line to get all of the girls into bed and expect me to jump on him and then get all butt hurt when I turn him down after he made a rude comment towards me.

When the bell finally rang signaling it was the end of the day I sighed. Now it was time to meet Eli. Let's see if he's grumpy or horny. Sigh.

When I got to my locker I noticed there wasn't a green eyed boy there waiting for me. I figured he would be hooking up with some girl right now and I have better things to do than wait for him. I put everything in my locker and then started walking towards my house when a hearse pulled up beside me.

"And what part of I'll meet you by your locker do you not understand?" said the one known as Eli Goldsworthy.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking while he followed me with his bat mobile.

"I didn't have the time to wait for you to show up, so now I'm walking home. When you have time to work on this project, let me know." I said while I smirked.

Next thing I know his hearse turned right in front of me so I couldn't walk any further.

"What the hell, Eli? You could've hit me with your stupid death machine!"

"Excuse me? Morty is not stupid!" Did he just say Morty? He named his car? I tried to keep myself from laughing, but I couldn't help it.

In between my laughter I tried getting my words out with a straight face. "You-ha-ha-named your-car-Mo-Morrrrr-hahahaha-Mortyyyyyy?!"

"Laugh all you want, Edwards. This machine is a beast. And it makes all the girls crawl up to me to "protect them" from the big bad wolf they think is hiding in my backseat."

"The girls at our school are absolute morons."

"I think you're just jealous because they've gotten the luscious Goldsworthy to bring absolute pleasure to them and you're probably still a virgin. But I can change that for you. Show you how it's supposed to be done." He said while winking at me.

Usually when somebody brought up the fact of me still being a virgin and the night when everything changed for me that no one could know about I would start get an anxiety attack, but something about the way Eli said it, even if he is being an asshole about it makes me feel some comfort. It's like the words coming out of his mouth don't match what I can see in his eyes.

Those amazing green eyes. Snap out of it Clare. Just because Eli's cute doesn't mean his personality can be ignored. Besides you don't date. Period. You will never date or let a boy have any sexual contact with you ever again. That night ruined your life. You block out all of the emotions that try to break you.

Just make a witty remark and have Eli start a new topic.

"I couldn't care less about having you "pleasure" me Goldsworthy. You use girls and throw them to the curb. I'm not one of those girls. So anyways… are we going to go work on our project now or are you going to waste more of my time by blocking my way home?"

"Just get in the car. We'll go to my place and work on the stupid project. You can stay for dinner or I can bring you back home before that." And now he's grumpy and all butthurt by something I said.

"Alright."

I got in the car with him and we drove in silence back to his house.

His parents weren't home so we set up in the living room. Neither of us wanted to talk first and there was an awkward tension. I don't know what his problem was.

"Eli? What's up with you? Why aren't you making sexual remarks or being sarcastic?"

"Is that all you see from me Clare? Are sexual jokes and sarcastic remarks all the time?" he said a bit too harshly.

Eli's P.O.V –

I can't believe that's all she thinks of me. She thinks of me just being a sex-crazed asshole. Yes I sleep around, but I also work hard in school, stick up for my friends, and write plays for the kids at the community center.

But of course Clare is always caught up in her own little world to even realize all of this, plus she probably never even realized I stood up for her when she was going through a hard time and she thought nobody noticed her drastic style change.

"Eli…..What else do you expect me to see? Every time we're near each other that's all I hear from you. You're either trying to get girls to sleep with you or you're being a complete jerk."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch? You too busy trying to stay away from everybody and everything that you don't even realize everything else people are up to. You don't notice me when I'm sticking up for my friends who get bullied including you. You don't notice me ditching my friends at lunch to get all of my homework done so I can come home and write plays for the kids taking theater classes at the community center since their parents either can't afford or don't care enough to see how amazing their kids are. Don't judge a book by its cover Clare. You should know what it feels like….oh wait no you don't. You didn't even realize all of the people talking shit about you at school when you changed your entire style just to get attention from Mommy and Daddy who were probably paying all of their attention to your whore of a sister who is probably out on a street right now accepting money from men so she can feed herself." Okay I admit I went too far when I saw Clare shaking and trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Clare, I'm so-"

"You know what, Eli? You were right about me judging you before I even got to know you. And I'm sorry about that, but you don't know anything about me or my sister. Nobody knows anything about me or my sister. Nobody will ever know about me or my sister. I have to go. For now on let's just do this project over IM. That way I won't have to be a bitch to you face-to-face. Have a nice night Eli."

Before I could catch up to her, she ran off. I walked back up to my room and threw my lamp across the room. How could I be so stupid? I didn't mean anything I said about her sister. I didn't even know her sister. All I've heard are rumors about her. Nobody has seen her since she graduated from Degrassi 3 years ago. A few months after that is when Clare changed her wardrobe.

**Alright. So my email says I have about 9 or 10 reviews, but when I go to Fan-Fiction it only shows like 3….so since I got more than 5 reviews…..here is the next chapter.**

**10 reviews-Next chapter**

**Tonight is the new Episode! EEEEEEP! I've been waiting. Ha-ha anyways…..Review this up please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So what'd you guys think of the season premiere tonight? I think our favorite green-eyed boy is going to have a drug addiction this season. **** Anyways…..Thanks for all of the reviews you guys! You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 3.**

Clare's P.O.V –

Things at school have been awkward between Eli and me. We keep staring at each other, but haven't said a single word to each other. There have been times for both of us where we try and walk up to each other, but end up walking away.

Why does he keep staring at me? Nobody cares about me. Everybody proved that to me years ago. People just use me and then make decisions based on what they want not what I want or need. Darcy proved that. Dallas proved that. K.C. proved that. My parents proved that. All of my so-called friends proved that. But with Eli he seems like everybody else. He seems like he doesn't care, but then when I look into his eyes, I can see right through him.

It's like he looks at every other girl around here like they are a piece of meat, but when he looks at me it's different. Yeah he looks at my body….well tries to considering the layers I usually wear, but the look in his eyes is much softer and calm compared to his usual self.

Over these past few weeks of just staring at him, I notice things I never noticed before. I notice how cute he is. I notice the scar on his wrist. I notice his bloodshot eyes and circles under his eyes. I notice his shaking legs when he's in deep thought. I notice his hair is styled the same way every day. Not one strand of hair out of place.

I'm noticing that he's not the perfect person everybody in this school thinks he is. To be honest he suffers from depression, he is lonely, and he uses girls more for the fact that he needs someone, not because he just wants a good time. This is when I realize that I could be that person. I can change Eli. I can make him play my game instead of everybody playing his game. I can be a good friend to him. I have no intention of dating him, even if he is cute.

When the bell rings signaling lunch time I make sure I'm right behind Eli. Before anyone can see us I grab his hand and pull him down a vacant hallway that nobody even knows about.

"Cl-Clare? What are you doing? Look I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean any of it. You only judged me because you only know one side of me. I can't blame you for that."

" I was wrong. I did judge you based off of what everybody else thinks in this school, but I know better. And these past few weeks I've realized things about you. Things that you don't tell anybody. Things that are a secret. Things that I can change. Things that I can help you with. If you let me. I want to start over with you. I want to get to know the real you. Not the popular, player Eli, but the Eli who really has nobody there for him. The Eli who is a hard worker with a good heart and the best intentions. The Eli who just needs a friend. The Eli who can see right through me. The Eli who I will eventually be able to tell each of my deep and darkest secrets to. The Eli who I will be able to call my best friend."

Eli's P.O.V –

How does she do that? How does she look right through me? How can she forgive me and then want to be my best friend? How can she see the Eli who I've been dying to introduce to the world who won't listen? Who is this girl? I mean just by glancing at her the past few weeks I can tell she's alone too. I can tell she is broken, but has learned to cover up her emotions. But I never expected her to want this as much as I do.

"You really mean it Clare? This isn't a joke?" I ask her making sure I'm not going to get screwed over here.

"It's not a joke, Eli. Every time I look you in the eyes I can see your game. I see that you need someone just like I do. I can see you don't have anyone who you can be yourself with. We both need someone who is real."

With that I just smirk and pull her like she pulled me and walk into the cafeteria hand in hand with everybody just staring at us. Their eyes never leave us and I couldn't care less. I know that tons of rumors will be started, but it doesn't matter anymore because I have Clare and Clare has me. I don't know if this will be an easy friendship, but I'm willing to work for it. I need Clare. Something in my gut is telling me so. She is the ONLY person who has ever been able to see who I am without me saying so.

We sit down at a table in the back corner of the room and its right next to the staircase to the rooftop.

"So…What are you having for lunch?" I ask Clare.

"oh ummm…..I'm not really hungry. I had a big breakfast." She said smiling. Her voice was a little shaky, but I just shook it off.

"so if we're going to succeed with this friendship shouldn't we….oh I don't know…..get to know each other? I mean the little things like favorite seasons?" I ask her.

"Like 20 questions?"

"Yes. Like 20 questions. And since you're the lady here, you start." I say smirking.

"Alright. Favorite sport?"

"I enjoy basketball. And you?"

"Volleyball."

"Favorite band?"

"Panic!At The Disco. You?"

"Dead Hand."

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Ummmm New York."

"Me too. I would want to go to be a journalist. Plus I love Broadway shows."

"I never took Clare Edwards to be a Broadway kind of girl."

"Yeah. Well I'm a weird person. I'm not what I seem."

"I can tell."

"What's that supposed to mean, Goldsworthy?" She says while crossing her arms and glaring at me in a teasing way.

"You're not what you seem. You seem confident as if no one can break you, but I bet I can break you in a minute. However that's not my intention. I don't want to hurt you Clare. I want to get to know you. I want to be your safe haven. Your protector. Your bodyguard. "

She just smiles at me. And then the bell has to ring and ruin our first lunch together. Oh well there will be many more.

"Hey. What do you think about skipping the rest of the day? We could go on an adventure?"

"I don't know Eli. I mean I've never skipped before. I've always been such a good girl." She said in a teasing way with a small put to her lips. God she is so fucking sexy. But I have to keep telling myself we are just friends. I need to be smart and not fuck this up.

**End of ch.3 **

**So what do you guys think? I already know what I'm going to do, but when do you think Eclare should become a couple in this story? If they even become a couple. I mean maybe there will be a different romance in this story and Eli or Clare will be there to comfort each other. Who knows…Oh that's right I do! Ahahahaha JKJK **

**I need a total of 25 reviews for the next chapter. Til next folks' – Love Castaway Girl ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys. How are you all today? So I know I asked for 25 reviews…. I still haven't received that many ,but I don't care. I want to get another chapter up so here you go. This will probably be my only chapter today since I have a 3 hour rehearsal and then I'm off to Knott's Scary Farm for the night to hang out with my band…..so here ya go **

Clare's P.O.V –

So we were on our little "adventure". We ended up driving to a Wal-Mart to walk around. We probably walked around the entire store 3 times before we both just stopped. I was about to tell him we should leave, but then he started walking down a toy aisle.

"Eli, What are you doing?"

"Come on Edwards. We're here to have an adventure. Walking around the store in a circle is not an adventure….it's just stupid. We are not stupid people. We are adventurous people. So we are going to play with children's toys"

"You're a strange boy, Eli Goldsworthy.".

He just smirked and then turned around the corner. I didn't see him down any of the aisles.

"Eli? Eli, come on. Where are you?"

Nothing.

"I know you can hear me Eli."

Right when I was about to give up and walk around the store to find a book aisle or something I was hit with a big bouncy ball.

"Ha-Ha I got you Clare." Eli said while sticking his tongue out.

"Really Eli? What are you…..5?"

"What are you…..90? Have fun… unless you want to have your panties in a bunch for the rest of your life."

"Your right Eli…..that's the life I've always wanted. So I'm just going to put this ball…in your face!" And I threw the ball at his face almost knocking him over.

I smirked when I saw his facial expression. He was frozen and just stared at me.

"Oh Clare, Clare, Clare. You shouldn't have done that." He said while slowly walking towards me.

"And why not?" I said while stepping back every time he stepped forward.

"Because now it's time for payback." And with that I ran all the way down the aisle and tried finding a random aisle to hide in that Eli wouldn't even think to go down.

I was in the men's clothing department. I saw Eli looking in the makeup section, the candle section, ad the electronics department.

I just laughed and started walking around the side of the store Eli wasn't on.

I thought I lost him until I heard his voice.

"Where is she? I guess I'll call her."

Crap. My ringtone's volume is all the way up.

*Ringing*

And before I could run away again, Eli grabbed me around the waist.

"Gotcha!"

"Whatever Goldsworthy."

"Oh. Someone doesn't like losing. I'm sorry Clare. I would've let you win, but your ringtone just gave it away. Never have your volume up when you're being chased." He said while winking at me and the kissing me cheek and walking off.

"Well are you coming Edwards or do I need to carry you out?"

I rolled my eyes and started following him out of the store.

"Where are we going?"

"Ummm. I don't know. Do you want to come home with me and we could work on our project?"

"Sounds good." I said while smiling at him. He smiled back and for a while we just stayed there smiling and gazing at each other.

"We should go."

"Yeah we should." I said breaking my eye contact with him and opened the passenger door to Morty.

Eli started the car and blasted some hardcore songs.

I just stared at him. He laughed at me and turned it down.

"What? Does Clare not like Hardcore music?"

"It's not music. It's grunting and screaming."

"Ouch! A little harsh don't you think?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

"You're such a stubborn girl." He said smirking and looking back at the road.

"Yeah well get used to it. You're not any better." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Oh I'm much better." He said while we were pulling up to his house.

His house was pretty big. It had 4 guest bedrooms, his bedroom, his parent's bedroom, 4 upstairs restrooms and 2 downstairs restrooms. And upstairs kitchen and game room, a weight room downstairs, a kitchen downstairs, a laundry room, and a huge backyard.

I got lost as soon as I walked in.

" So what room do you want to work in? we could work down here in the living room, the kitchen, outside, my room, the game room?"

"Ummm I don't care. You can choose."

"Okay. I choose my room."

"Alright."

We walked upstairs to his room. He laughed at my attempt to get up all 45 stairs. Half way up he grabbed my backpack and threw it over his back and grabbed my hand to pull me up the stairs faster.

"You alright there princess? Wouldn't want you to pull a muscle by walking up the stairs."

"Shut up Eli."

Eli's P.O.V –

I just laughed at her the entire time she tried getting up the stairs. Man she's really out of shape. I can definitely whip her into sha-. Eli listen to the girl and shutup. She's your FRIEND. Not GIRLFRIEND or somebody who is here to just fuck.

Once she finally made it up the stairs, we walked to my room. Clare is the first girl, well friend actually to ever be in my actual room. Usually I always take people to one of the guest rooms and tell them it's my room.

"Wow so this is the room of Eli Goldsworthy. It's so black, so dark, so scary, so YOU."

"Well what can I say? I couldn't stand having white walls. It was so depressing to me." She giggled.

"Only you would be depressed by white walls."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

While I was starting to get all of my stuff out of my backpack she just went to lie down on my bed.

"Clare, get your homework out. We need to at least start this project."

"We did. You would go to New York if you had the chance to. That's all I need to know right now. I just want to sleep on your comfy bed." She said while crawling into a ball.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed. I got in the bed and towered over her so I wouldn't crush her fragile body.

"Clare." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" She whispered back with her eyes still closed.

"We need to work on this project. You're the one who said we need to get a good grade."

"And we will get a good grade. We're smart people. We will get it done."

"Fine. Then get up and pay attention to me."

"Or you could come over here and take a nap with me."

"Now, Clare. How would your parents feel about you sleeping with a boy?"

"I don't really care right now. I just want to sleep. Now either you are coming over here and snuggling with me or you can go to hell." She said trying not to giggle.

"Well then. I wouldn't want to go to hell over something so stupid. Do you want to change into something comfier?"

'Sure."

I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of old sweats that don't even fit me anymore and then I grabbed a Nirvana shirt that was ripped in some places.

"here you go." She grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom and changed. The thing about my bathroom is the door is a glass door that still lets you see the silhouette. And I am a guy who is attracted to Clare so I couldn't help it. I had to look.

"You better not be looking at me change Goldsworthy!"

"And If I am?"

"Then you will die….after we take a nap." She said while exiting the bathroom. She looked HOT in my clothes.

"What can I say Clare. You can't change EVERYTHING about me. Sorry I can't control my dick. " I say winking at her.

"Just come to over here and snuggle with me." No need to ask me twice.

I jumped on the bed and crawled up to Clare and put the covers over us and then pulled her to my chest and started running my fingers through her hair until I heard her snore softly. I giggled and then fell asleep.

**Okay. So what are your thoughts on this chapter? **

**30 reviews = ch. 5 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW. EXACTLY 30 reviews since the last time I logged on. Thank you guys so much! So I'm still SUPER tired from Knott's Scary Farm last night. So if I misspell something or write something that doesn't make sense, please forgive me.**

**So Here you go – CH.5**

Clare's P.O.V –

I had the nightmare again. I haven't had it in a long time. All I could hear were my screams for her. That night that changed my life was just running through my head. Then I saw HIM. I heard all the words he said to me as if it would make it all better. Then I saw the day it was all finalized. My life would be changed forever. My parents would never love me again because I don't deserve to be loved from them. I ruined everything.

"Clare. Clare. Come on Clare wake up. Wake up Clare. You're just having a bad dream. It's okay Clare. I'm right here."

I opened my eyes to see Eli trying to wake me up.

"E-Eli?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep and then started shaking and when I tried to wake you up, you kind of punched me."

"Oh my god, Eli. I'm so sorry. Did I bruise you or anything?"

"Pshh. Of course not. Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't get bruised easily." He told me with his head held high.

I giggled a bit.

"So your full name is Elijah?"

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"Kind of."

"Go on. Laugh about it, Edwards. Har har it's so funny. Elijah? What is that? A name of a parrot?"

"I like it."

"Yeah yeah. Go on and make fun of the na- wait what?"

" Elijah's a nice name. I don't see anything wrong with it. The name fits you just fine, Eli"

"Is this your way of telling me I look like a parrot?"

"Yes. Yes it is, Eli." I told him in a jokingly way.

"Well am I a sexy parrot?" he said while his face was only inches away from mine. All I had to do was move forward a little and his lips would be attached to mine. I started leaning in. so was he, but then I pulled back laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at Edwards?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that. Tell me what you're thinking."

"It's just you're so easy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're easy, Eli. If I told you I wanted to fuck you like there was no tomorrow right now, would you take me up on my offer?"

"Clare you're being stupid."

"I'm stupid now? Oh okay. Just answer the fucking question Eli."

"I'm not perfect, Clare. I am changing though. Of course you can't see that because you didn't even notice me until a few weeks ago."

"I don't expect you to be perfect, Eli. And how do you know I didn't notice you? Huh? Do you really think I didn't notice your bloody lip when you fought Fitz because he was saying crap about me? You think I didn't notice the way you looked at me? Well I did Eli. I noticed all of it. I'm sorry I was never able to say thank you. So many times I thought I would finally be able to do it, but then that would mean letting someone in and for the longest time I couldn't. I'm not sure what has changed. But whatever it is, I like it."

I like you. Is what I wanted to say.

"What do you mean you couldn't let anybody in?"

"For the longest time I hated myself, I hated my family, and I my so-called friends. They all left me when I needed them the most."

"What happened to you? I mean the old you? The Clare who wore floral dresses and little to no makeup. Never cussed, Never failed a test, never cried."

I started getting teary-eyed. She-She's gone." And with that I started crying hysterically while Eli held me for a while.

"Shhhh Clare. It's okay. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here."

"Can you promise me something, Eli?"

"Anything."

"Don't leave me and don't give up on me."

"Never. It's you and me forever and always."

I looked into his eyes and did it. I did what I've been wanting to do all day. I pulled his lips to mine.

It took him a second to respond, but when he did I could feel the sparks tingling through my body.

When he tried to break the kiss to get some air, I didn't let him. He giggled a little bit which made me more hungry for the kiss.

When I started moving so I could sit on his lap he moaned a little bit which caused me to moan louder.

He was finally able to break the kiss.

"I can breathe." He said while I smacked his arm.

"Shouldn't we get started on that project we have due in a few days?" I asked while getting off of him.

"Yeah. The project."

"Yes, the project."

And the rest of the night we worked on the project. Just the project. Nothing else.

When Eli dropped me off and I got inside, my parents were both passed out on the couch on opposite ends. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room.

When I got to my room I noticed a picture. A picture that meant the world to me.

A picture of Darcy and me. I miss her SO much. I need to visit her soon. Luckily she's not THAT far away from here, so It would only take me about half an hour to get to her.

When I was getting ready for bed, I noticed my phone buzz.

I read the text and blushed a little.

_Goodnight, Blue Eyes. I will be at your house at 7 to pick you up for school. Don't miss me too much ;) Love the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy_

**_Oh I will try to not miss you, but sometimes I can't help myself ;P - And yes you are one of a kind Goldsworthy ~ Love ya :X_**

_:X ? _

**_It's a kissy face, dumbass!_**

_Jeez. No need for name calling, Edwards. And awwwww for me? You shouldn't have._

**_Sigh. Goodnight Eli_**

_Goodnight Clare._

**So what did you guys thing of this? Yay or Nay? :D**

**45 review = ch. 6**


End file.
